


Working nine to five

by MrsGeeWay92



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklin Anthony Iero has a problem he cant stop staring at the Guy in his english Lit. class and his marks are suffering from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shit I am late!

**Author's Note:**

> My first college AU let me know what you think.

Frank Iero made his way to the on campus starbucks he was so very late for his first class of the day but he couldn't start the day without his fix of caffeine, he loved the hazelnut creamy goodness that only starbucks can provide, after he ordered and received it he made his way through the throngs of people towards English Lit. Professor Schecter was already there trying to get the students's attention and was hopelessly failing, and no wonder Frank thought it was 7:30 in the fucking morning, no person in their right mind would be expected to wake up. He quikly made his way towards a seat in the back not wanting to draw attention to himself.

 

Gerard Way looked up when he heard movement by the door and saw the most beautiful guy ever in his life, his black hair in a fancy Mohawk with streaks of red in it, his lip pierced. He wore a very tight black skinny jean, his tight white shirt wet with sweat, showing his nipples and the six pack, the tatoo's covering his body finishing of his look. He saw the guy walking and taking a seat at the back of the class with a starbucks coffee in his hand.

 

Frank felt someone's eyes on him and looked up to see a gorgeous guy staring at him, his hair a fiery fire engin red. He wore a misfits hoodie with tight black jeans, a pen nervously being chewed, his eyes the same colour as Frank's coffee and he had the most magnifecent smile. He gave a soft smile in Frank's direction and after Frank gave him a shy smile back he immediately lowered his eyes back down focussing on the book they were discussing.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very sucky chapter in my opinion

Bob Bryar shared a room with Frank and he was starting to regret it, Frankie was filthy, clothes being strewn all over the floor, books, cd's and magazines in a un organized bundle all over his half of the room, candy wrappers and Dr Pepper cans overflowing the dustbin, it was chaotic and Bob didn't like it one bit. He made up his bed, folded his clothes and packed it away. He had always been upcessed with cleasiness and his mother always told him that cleanseness was next to godliness, he likes living in a clean enviroment, why on earth would they then put the most messy guy possible to room with him, it wasn't that he didn't like the guy they got along quite well, it was just that he hated having to clean up after him all the fucking time....

Ray Toro for all intensive purposes loved having a roomate, Gerard way was one crazy motherfucker all artsy and such, he has this small scetchbook with lots of scketches in that Ray only saw once or twice and very fast it wasn't long enough that he could admire it. Gerard was particulary very tidy that much was true but atleast everything was neatly untidy if you get his drift, there was a place for everything and he knew where everything shouls go. Gerard was also a waiter at starbucks, getting extra cash for a student was nearly an impossibility...

Gerard was paticulary fond of his job as a waiter, it brought cash in that was true but it never really amused him to deal with the jocks from campus or the beaty queens fawning over him as if he was some greek god or something but whatever you know it's a job and that was all that mattered...


	3. Give me coffee now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... not so sure I like this

Frank made his way to the nearest Starbucks he was going to spend his last few bucks on coffee and then whine in his mother's ears for more money, she always gave in, all he had to do was say how he was her only child and needed somethinbg important and blah blah blah and then she gave him some money. 

he went in and sat at his usual seat at the back far from the students eating pies and hamburgers or the "barbies" kissing their boyfriends on the varsity football teams, he avoided the computer geeks in the corner challencing each other at the latest computer game, or the scientists that were busy joking how the aliens will one day take over the world and that only the smart people will survive.

he looked up as his waiter aproached and saw that it was Gerard, Gerard gave him his most dashing smile as he put down his menu, he looked up and said " can I please have a hazelnut coffee with cream and cinnamon." Gerard nodded and smiled when he came back with the coffee he handed Frank a serviet with his number on it and said call me babe and walked away


End file.
